


Crush It

by alsahm



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm
Summary: Ann and Goro briefly discuss their crushes.





	Crush It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderet/gifts).



> with love for [bagel and her beautiful piece](https://twitter.com/nonnecheri/status/1062107210803630080) ❤

Goro must spend his entire reservoir of self-control in the first half hour of the movie, because it's thirty minutes into their choice of romcom when he starts, "I do feel that the storyline would benefit significantly if they had established a more believable attraction."

Ann glances at him, her arms linked protectively around their tub of popcorn. His eyes are still trained on the screen, him hugging his knees in a reflection of her, except that he is a self-professed creature of cold-blood and so has enveloped as much of him that fits in her fluffy blue blanket with the bunnies on it. As he reaches blindly for the popcorn, he doesn't look particularly angry or bored - just apathetically observant.

"I mean," she tries, turning again to the TV, "it's not _that_ bad…"

Even as she speaks the designated love interest makes an appearance, and Goro scoffs. "He's not even hot."

"He's..." She squints at the actor in the interest of fairness. "Okay, yeah."

Another glance reveals the tip of Goro's mouth twitching up at her agreement.

They munch on, waiting for the movie to get better. Goro having unleashed his first ruthless comment they settle into their favored pattern, him announcing the film's complete lack of merit, Ann mooning over the female actress for whom they had chosen it in the first place. When the lead couple finally confesses, Goro rolls his eyes and applauds their lack of chemistry while sneaking a glance at his phone, and Ann…

Seeing their hands linked and their faces flushed, Ann feels as if she'll burst from the sudden need to talk about her crush. 

She points at the screen as they kiss and proclaims, chest heavy but warm, "I'm gonna do that with my girlfriend!"

Goro is absorbed in what must be a passive-aggressive email from a colleague, going by his expression, and doesn't seem to hear her. So she pouts, violently shakes his free hand, and says again, “Goro! _I'm_ gonna do _that_ with my girlfriend!"

This time he blinks at her in appropriate bewilderment. Thumbs hovering over a message, he says, "...Oh? Is there a girlfriend?"

"Ummmm.” Her brain unhelpfully supplies an image of Futaba, and Ann's fingers fidget to the same unsteady tune as her heart. Still she smiles, indulging in the pleasure of soaring adrenaline. She must be so pink. "No, not yet... But… there's a girl, who is a friend!" She adopts ferocity. “And I’m gonna date her.”

"I see," says Goro, and carefully sets his phone aside, face-up. Except then it alights and he snatches it again only to scowl and set it face-down. He turns then to the movie, which he mutes to ensure privacy of the compromisingly occupied couple; changes his mind and pauses it instead; and then, snuggling better into her blanket, brings his smiling, expectant attention to Ann. "Let’s hear everything."

She is bubbling with enough energy that she'll ignore his Gorish behavior for now.

"Oh, my god," she starts, and wiggles to sit up straighter, only she forgot she was guarding the popcorn and it spills all over them and the floor, but it's _so_ hard to care in the face of stronger feelings. “Crap, we’ll get that later?”

Goro eyes it but nods, and anyway it’s Ann’s house. “Go on.”

She grabs a fistful from her lap and stuffs it in her mouth. “Oh my god, okay, I just—so I met this girl like two days ago and she is _so_ cute and smart and funny and cute and—”

Goro smiles. “This is why I haven’t seen you lately?”

“She was totally checking me out!” Ann replies, before realizing that is not precisely the answer for which he was asking. But he laughs, one of those ugly snorty ones from when he’s genuinely caught off-guard or endeared, and she doesn’t bother being embarrassed, because Futaba _was_ checking her out, and she totally liked what she saw! 

So Goro gets a playful punch on the shoulder. Then she nestles against him with a sigh. “Yeah, she’s not Shujin, I think she might be homeschooled? I only ever see her at this café I went to with Amamiya-kun…”

Goro’s arm around her is automatic, warm, protective, but he only hums in reply, leaving the air open for her to yak into. She indulges, describing the scenario in which they met, the moment she realized she didn't just like Futaba but _like_ her. Goro is not so good a listener but with her he's always trying, ignoring the reflection of his phone's light against the coffee table's glass, allowing her warmth against him, asking all the questions she needs as paperthin excuses to talk more. It's strange how different she is from her best friends; Shiho's not much for endless talking but Goro and Ann are, only that Goro talks most when he has nothing to say.

When she's finished detailing every single encounter she's had with Futaba since she met her, Ann sighs again and peels herself off Goro, finally ready to mourn the popcorn.

She groans, but Goro crawls out of her blanket. "Shall we?"

"Don't wannaaaaa…"

They resume the movie so the couple might finish their business while Ann and Goro tidy up, plucking kernel after kernel from the rug. They're fortunate that the buttered stuff stayed mostly in the tub, but it's still tiring work, and once they've taken care of the last of it Ann collapses right there on the floor and pulls Goro down too.

"Oomph," he says pointlessly, but flops onto his back. 

The credits are rolling.

"That," Goro reports, slowly, alerting Ann's Goro-translator that it's time to boot up, "was… ambitious."

Or: _What a shit movie._

She nods. "I kinda stopped paying attention." Then she tosses a stray piece of popcorn into the air and catches it in her mouth.

"Don't do that, you'll choke." He's on his phone again, scrolling through what looks like a ratings website, nodding at everyone who agrees with him, twisting his mouth at those who don't. "Listen to this," he says in disgust, and reads out a glowing four-out-of-five, which concludes in no uncertain terms that the reviewer could watch anything if allowed to stare at this lead actor's face for two hours. " _God_. Imagine finding that hot, I think my dick would shrivel up and—ah, a moment."

He taps at a notification and switches apps, and a flash of violence crosses his eyes.

Ann prods him with her foot. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he says in that formal way of his, "only a text."

"Oh," she says, and rolls closer, scanning with hungry eyes. "Who from?"

"No one important." He maneuvers himself so she can't see.

"God, you are such a bad liar."

"If you so believe." And he clicks the screen shut in what looks like triumph.

She tries, "Niijima-san?"

"No comment."

"The other Niijima-san?"

"I believe I already said 'no comment.'"

"I _guess_." A not so subtle swipe at his phone gets her elbowed, but fortune favors the bold! "Oh my god! Was that Amamiya-kun?! Why so secretive?"

"No secrets," insists Goro, so she glares at him and he stares back with soulless eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she knows immediately, "you _like_ him."

Goro groans. She takes this as an affirmative and grins so hard it makes her dizzy.

"Goro! Oh my god! Good choice, Amamiya-kun is hot!"

"Sure," Goro says miserably. "Truly all that I wish is to comb my fingers through his dark, unbrushed hair."

"Really?"

" _No_."

"What, come on, he's _such_ a catch. And super sweet, too! If it weren't for Futaba, I think maybe I would've gone out with him… Ugh, wait, now I'm just thinking about her again." She collapses again beside him, stares at the ceiling and smiles, and wishes she were watching night stars. "I just… like, I wanna hold her hand like that soooo bad… you know?"

“I want to crush his face in," Goro says. Then he glances at Ann and her knowing look, mutters defeatedly, "Andsuckhimdry."

"Oh," she says. Then offers, "What?"

"I said 'I want to die.' Incidentally… you should go for it. With Futaba."

"You think so?"

"Anyone would be a fool to refuse you."

"You're sweet," Ann says, and she knows he loves and hates it. "Hey, you know, I just had an idea! I can wingman you at Amamiya-kun." She pats around for her phone, tacking on a small, "Maybe he's, like, into that."

"God, don't."

"Oops, too late…" 

Eyes narrow, face flushed, he shoots up with a sharp, "Ann!"

"Just kidding!" She proudly presents her phone and its dead battery. "But will you come to that café with us tomorrow?"

"I—" He deflates, sighs. Except… then he smiles, small, and there is that shy truth to it. "If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can leave a comment below or [rt](https://twitter.com/lumenize/status/1063485581827731456)!


End file.
